


Lie

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [67]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would look at her with stars in his eyes, see fireworks, all that sappy shit.  That didn't happen anymore, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what happened here....

It wasn't a lie, not really. Louis loved Eleanor, he did, he just didn't know how he loved her. Not anymore, at least. He used to love her; hell, she was his world. He would look at her with stars in his eyes, see fireworks, all that sappy shit. That didn't happen anymore, though. 

He didn't know if it was possible to fall out of love the way he had, or if it was a sign that he had never really loved her like that in the first place. That couldn't be right, because he had loved her. He didn't anymore, though, not like that, and Louis wasn't sure what to make of that.

He would be lying of he said he didn't know what changed, because Louis knew exactly what happened and it made him wonder if he had actually been lying to himself. 

Harry Styles is what happened. 

He'd always been there, yeah, a best mate, someone to mess around with, so it was almost a shock to Louis when he had looked at his friend one day and suddenly thought _I love you_ because he didn't even know that he liked guys like that. Yet somewhere in his mind, he had always known. Two years with Eleanor was the longest he had ever been in a relationship because he always lost interest, surely the thought had crossed his mind at some point. 

He knew he was only lying to himself now. He loved Eleanor, but not in the way he wanted to believe. He couldn't break up with her, though. He couldn't just pack up and run away with his knight in shining armour like some sappy Disney film because life didn't work like that. He could never do that to El, to his family, to the fans, to the lads, to Harry. It would always have to be something he hid. He could do that. Just keep up appearances for a few more years and forget anything ever happened. It was easier that way. It was easier to lie, because that's what his life was becoming: a lie.


End file.
